Disaster
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Starfire falls into a trap with Slade behind it all. COMPLETED
1. Trap

Chapter One- Trap

"_It's over Slade!" Robin shouted at Slade with the titans standing beside him. Slade simply moved to one side and the titans moved slightly. "Hmm… Losing touch titans, or are you just-," Slade started but Robin bared his bird-a-rang. Robin flung it to one side and accidentally cut Starfire in the arm. "Aggh," Starfire moaned and the white slash started to turn red. "Starfire!" Robin screamed and ran to her side and picked up her arm. Slade started to turn away. "Robin GO!" Starfire screamed and she pointed at the fugitive running away. "Grr…" Robin growled slightly and started running. She smiled a bit and then bit her lip in pain. The cut was big. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg helped her up because it was across her good arm. It was about two inches long. "Are you okay?" Raven asked. "Go catch him," Starfire said and the three titans nodded and ran to catch him. Then there was Robin pulling Slade to a wall. "It's over…" He said and threw him to the ground. Soon after Robin picked up Starfire and turned Slade into the police. _

"Slade is in jail where he belongs," Beast Boy said holding up tofu bacon. "No thanks," Raven and Cyborg said at the same time. Raven was reading the book of Zinto and Cyborg was getting out supplies to make real bacon. "Where are the love birds?" Beast Boy asked and looked around. "I don't know," Raven said. "Beats me," Cyborg said and continued frying bacon. Robin and Starfire were in the medical room, however. Robin was bandaging up the wound. "Ow," Starfire moaned softly. "I am really, really sorry," Robin said, "I have to practice on my aim, yeah, that's it I'll go right now, it will only take me-." "No," Starfire said. "What?" Robin said a little confused. "Don't practice. You will make yourself more tired and weak and will be unprepared to fight in a battle," Starfire said taking his hand, "It's fine, please…don't." "But I hurt you," Robin said. Starfire giggled. "So," and she shrugged a little, "I've accidentally hurt you before in your life."

"Name one time you hurt me, come on," Robin said grinning. "When I accidentally punched you when we were beating that alien on that Space ship, when I said I was getting married, and when you threatened us," She said and smiled. Robin stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe she remembered. "Fine." Robin said and smiled. "Okay now we are-," Starfire started but was interrupted by the alarm. "See! You wouldn't have been prepared if you went to practice!" Starfire giggled and they ran to the rec. room. "Slade," Raven said. "AGAIN!" The other titans screamed. "Titans GO!" Robin screamed and they ran out of the room.

"Well, what a cut! You should dump him after what he did," Slade said to Starfire and laughed. Robin felt guilty and then looked at her. She smiled a little back at him and got her starbolts ready, and then plunged them at Slade. Slade grinned and pulled Starfire next to him by her neck. "AGGH!" Starfire screamed as he grabbed her. "STARFIRE!" Robin screamed and tried to grab her hand, but they couldn't reach. "Ugh…NO!" Starfire screamed and Slade separated them and the titans with a bomb forcing rocks to fall blocking them.

Slade then threw the scared alien to the ground and said, "So just you…and me now."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well? This is Chapter One of the story. I can't update until March 28th SORRY!

xStarfirexRobinxo


	2. Injection

Chapter Two- Injection

Starfire was standing right in front of Slade. She thought Slade lived on other peoples misery, so she put on a frown and her eyes glowed. She went to attack but Slade swished her legs off of the ground. "Agh!" She screamed and fell. "Why are you so weak?" Slade asked. "Grr…" she growled and attacked. But Slade used a simple move by twisting her arms and forcing her down. "Mmm…" She moaned. "This isn't going to be easy," Slade said and went towards her.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed and started to try and remove rocks. Starfire heard him and she went to go to him. But Slade unfortunately heard him to. So he grabbed Starfire and pulled out a medical needle with aqua poison in it. "Agh!" Starfire screamed and Slade covered her mouth with his hand. "STARFIRE!" Robin screamed louder. He soon let go off her mouth, opened up her cut Robin accidentally gave her, and injected the poison. "Agh!" Starfire screamed.

"Don't worry; it will all be over," Slade laughed villainously, "anyway, Robin will be of no use to you…very soon." And Slade let go of her. She backed away unsteadily, leaned against the stone wall and turned her head side to side, as if forcing away gory ideas of the poison. She started panting heavily, loosing control of her legs, and sweating all over her body. "Amazing how fast it works...huh?" Slade asked and picked her up. "You will be back…don't you worry…," Slade grinned as she closed her eyes with unconsciousness and ran.

Robin was still trying to get through. Finally he saw Slade running. "STOP!" Robin called angrily and Slade dropped her on the stone ground. Robin's eyes widened as he ran up to her. Slade eventually got away, but right now, Robin didn't care. Starfire was hurt again and he had to help her. He picked her up bridal style. "Robin, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked and then saw Starfire in his hands. "What happened?" Cyborg asked. "Slade…," Raven said and touched Starfire's hand.

"She's as cold as ice!" Raven said and she got a stricken worry in her eyes. "No…!" Robin said and started to tear. "I don't know what happened, either something happened when they were in their stone cave, or the impact of her falling hit her head," Raven said, "she'll be fine." "I hope…," Robin said, "It's all my fault!" "Stop! You will make your self sick! Mentally and physically!" Raven screamed. "You're right," Robin said and looked at Starfire. She didn't move. "Lets go," Cyborg said and they went in the T- Car. It was a very quiet ride home…except Beast Boys jokes. When they got back, Starfire took a deep breath. "Star?" Robin asked. "Robin!" She exclaimed and hugged him. "Oh…" Starfire said as his hug protected her from the world.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked. "I'm okay…," Starfire said as her smile faded. "What happened to you?" Beast Boy asked. "I-I don't think I remember my encounter with Slade, but…" "But…what?" Robin asked. "I remember one thing," She finished tears forming. "What?" Cyborg asked. "Slade put…a…poison…in my system," She answered and looked down. "POISON?" they said in unison. "What does it do?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know. I-I don't remember if he explained what it does." She replied with Robin wiping away her tears. "This could be serious…,"Raven said, "I just hope it isn't big."

"I will get through it all," Starfire said and sat down next to Robin. "How do you feel now?" Robin asked. "I feel a little cold, but other than that feeling I am fine," She replied. "How did you feel before though?" Cyborg asked. "Umm…I felt cold, yet I was sweating, I couldn't see all to well, and I couldn't walk to well either," Starfire said and Robin put his cape over her shoulders. "There are many symptoms with those side effects," Robin said and thought. "Dude, is there a tamaranian sickness with the same side effects?" "Yes, but obviously it wouldn't be that exact sickness-," Starfire started. "Starfire, please tell me what that one medication does?" Robin asked. She shook her head. "It…helps…make a tamaranian woman… pregnant."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SORRY!

Didn't See that comin' did'ja?

I WILL UPDATE SOON!

Here is a preview of Chapter three.

"_**When will it happen?"**_

"_**It's all my fault!" **_

"_**I won't let it happen"**_

"_**She needs me!"**_

PLEASE REVIEW!

Jessie or xStarfirexRobinxo


	3. A State of Shock

Chapter Three- A State of Shock

Robin stood there along with the other titans with his mouth open wide. He hadn't been so shocked since Slade came back. "P-p-pregnant?" Robin babbled out. Starfire nodded. "So…**_when will it happen?"_** Beast Boy asked. "Oh!" Starfire exclaimed listening to their questions, "I won't get pregnant, that poison makes sure that I can have a human child." "Thank goodness…," Robin muttered. "But aren't all babies on tamaran human?" Raven asked. "Most of the time yes, it depends on who you mate with," Starfire answered and then her eyes widened.

"Star, you 'kay?" Cyborg asked and touched her shoulder. "Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed taking his hand immediately off her shoulder. "What's the matter?" Robin asked and touched her shoulder too.

There was a sharp; shooting pain through his hand and in his mind saw Slade and another figure bring Starfire back to the tower. "Did she-," Robin started and then: "The poison let her see what was going to happen," Raven said, "In some way…Starfire knows she is going to have a baby." "I…would like…to my room…please," Starfire stuttered and she got up from her seat and went to the door. But when the door closed, she started to cry and ran to her room. "**_It's all my fault," _**Robin said and sat down.

"What?" Raven said. "If I didn't -," "If you didn't what?" Raven said. "THERE WAS NOTHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" Raven said, "She is my best friend also, and you think that her blood will be on your hands if you don't do anything about! There was nothing you could have done and all of us are just as worried as you are!" Raven exclaimed and started shaking as if she was going to cry.

Robin stood there. Raven was right, he knew it, the boys knew it and if Starfire was there, she would have known it. "I just can't let her go through that pain, what if she doesn't know what's going to happen? Tamaranian births can be different than the births on Earth," Robin said. "Well, we don't even know that it's going to happen," Raven said.

"**_I won't let it happen," _**Robin said and got up. "I'm going to see how she's doing," Robin said and turned for the door. The titans nodded and robin left. There was a disturbing silence that filled the room after he left. "I'm sure she'll be all right," Raven said.

Robin arrived at Starfire's room and knocked on the door. "Who i-is it?" She stuttered. "Starfire?" Robin asked, "are you okay?" Starfire opened the door and she was there, shaking and crying. "Starfire, come here," Robin said gently and she walked slowly to him and fell in his arms. "It's okay," Robin said while gently stroking her hair.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, right?" She asked. "Yes, nothing will happen to you," Robin said pulling her away to wipe her tears. "I won't let anything happen to you," Robin said again and brought her into her room. "Thank you," Starfire said and sat down on her bed. "For what?" He said while sitting next to her. "For making me feel…safe, it's a pleasant feeling knowing the person you care for most is watching over you." She answered and smiled.

"I will always be there Starfire, always and forever," He said taking her hand. "It feels…glorious…knowing that you're there," Starfire said and they both leaned in for a kiss. They felt as if they have been waiting for this to happen. They broke their kiss to breathe after a couple of minutes. "So…What's going to happen to me?" Starfire said. "Nothing, you're going to be fine," Robin said. But he wished he knew for sure she was going to be fine because that morning, when he walked into her room, the girl who knew she was in danger, was kidnapped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

XSTARFIREXROBINXO'S SPRING VACATION STORIES WEEK DAY ONE!

Well, how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!

xStarfirexRobinxo


	4. Trying to Deal

Chapter Four- Trying to Deal

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. He looked all around her room and she was gone. He couldn't believe it. The titans got in her room quickly and noticed she was gone. "No…," Raven said. She was gone and she was in trouble and- "It…was…Slade," Robin growled. "Oh…no," Beast Boy and Cyborg said. They all couldn't believe it. Slade was the one who injected the poison, kidnapped her, and was in the phase Robin and Cyborg saw when they touched her shoulder.

"He is going to rape her!" Robin screamed at the titans and ran out of the room. The titans stood there in shock…again. Raven then ran after him. He stood at his door banging his head every five seconds. "Robin-stop!" Raven said and pushed him away. "**_She needs me,_**" Robin said rubbing the front of his head. "Look, let's go find her," Raven said, "it's not to late, when I was in the room, and I sensed that she was gone for 5 minutes now." Robin nodded fast, "Let's go."

Starfire woke up on a cold steel ground. She rubbed the side of her head while getting up. As soon as she stood up, she looked down. She was still in her pajamas. "What?" Starfire said and she looked around she couldn't see anything but the luminous circle around her. She tried calling Robin on the communicator.

The minute she opened the communicator, a black figure moved fast around her and took the communicator. "Who are you?" Starfire asked. "Good morning Starfire," Slade said sarcastically. "Where am I?" Starfire screamed. "Don't worry… you'll want to stay…," Another familiar voiced rung. "Huh?" Starfire looked around. But while her back was turned, some one pushed her into the darkness. "Ahh!" she screamed and then she landed on something soft. She then raised her hand and lit a starbolt. She was now on a bed that was nicely made and it just was a nice atmosphere…somehow Starfire thought. "Look Slade, I paid ten grand for her," The familiar voice said, "I will now do as I please!" "Ugh, FINE! Just hurry up!" Slade said and the familiar voice drew closer to Starfire. "Who are you?" Starfire asked. Then Red X appeared right in front of her.

"Raven where is she?" Robin said into the communicator. He was on his R-cycle riding to Raven's coordination's. "Um…oh at the old Wayne Enterprises building," Raven said typing fast to find the answers. "Thanks," Robin said and pressed harder on the pedal.

"YOU?" Starfire exclaimed. "Yeah…me," Red X said. "What are you going to do to me?" Starfire asked. Red X nodded. "I'm going to let you have fun," Red X said and started to take off her clothes. "Leave me alone!" Starfire said and shot a starbolt at him. "Grr….That's it!" Red X said and trapped her underneath him. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough," Red X said. Slade listened and Rex should have been done by now. They were in the back of Wayne enterprises so they couldn't be found. "Hurry up!" Slade screamed. Red X then came out after twenty minutes and readjusting his mask. "Well?" Slade asked. "It's done," Red X said, "you know, she is beautiful."

"Just go back in there and put this on her." Slade said and held up a blue sparkly dress. "Fine…," Red X said and took the dress and put it on her. She came out with her hair pushed back like when she first came to Earth, the dress, and bare feet. "Are you okay?" Red X asked her. Starfire just gave him a death look and walked away. "Oh wait, Starfire?" Slade said. Starfire turned on her heel and looked at him. "Please come back in a few months!" Slade said. Starfire just started to cry and ran away.

When Robin got there, he saw he run out. "Starfire!" Robin ran to her and she fell in his arms. "What happened?" Robin asked. "The poison is now in effect…" Starfire said. "No," Robin said and they stayed there for a while with Starfire in Robin's arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

XSTARFIREXROBINXO'S SPRING VACATION STORIES WEEK DAY TWO!

Well…I didn't want to explain anything…weird…to keep my rating minimal ya'know? I hope t5his chapter won't change anything about people reviewing my story…right?

Oh well!

You Guys Rock!

xStarfirexRobinxo


	5. Scanning

Chapter Five- Scanning

Robin and Starfire got up soon. They were very quiet, yet they talked. "Are you okay?" Robin asked on the R-Cycle. "Um…yes," Starfire said. "How come you're in the blue dress?" Robin asked. He thought it looked nice on her, but he was curious.

"Since Red X took off my garments, that's was what he bought," Starfire answered. "Are you tired or anything?"" Robin asked. "I'm fine," Starfire answered and in a short while, they were home. Starfire took off her helmet and felt Robin touch her back and picked her up. She smiled a bit and he brought her in.

When the door opened, there was Raven reading a book. "Hi," Robin said putting Starfire in one of the chairs. "Hi, is she okay?" Raven asked looking at her. "I'm okay," Starfire said getting up.

"I'm going to go to my room for a while just to think," Starfire said looking at them. "Okay," Robin said and she walked away. "Uhh…what was with the blue dress?"" Raven asked. "Slade gave it to her," Robin said. "Oh," Raven said meanly and walked away.

The next morning, Starfire woke up groggily. She felt like she took a whole bottle of cold medicine. She rubbed her eyes and her face was sweaty. Robin walked up to her door and knocked. "Starfire?" "Uugghh…," Starfire moaned and fell back on her pillow and covered her face with her sheets. Robin came in and looked up on her. "Are you okay?" Robin asked and sat down on her bed. "Mmmmm…," She moaned. "Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked.

She sighed and got up. "No, no not really," Starfire said and fell back into her pillow. "Do you want some water or anything," Robin asked. He knew she was pregnant and he wanted her to feel happy. "I just want to lie here…I'll come down later," Starfire said and turned around. "O…K…," Robin said and left.

Six hours later, Starfire came down stairs and sat down. "Are you okay?" Robin asked. She slowly looked at him. "I feel like I am on the swamp moons of denthax four," Starfire said and leaned her head back. "Ooh," Robin said and rubbed her shoulder. "Starfire are you hungry?" Cyborg called to her. "Could I have a slice of left-over pizza" She asked.

"Sure!" cyborg said and put it in the toaster oven. "I am so sweaty," Starfire moaned and Cyborg put the pizza in front of her. Starfire finished it slowly and walked away. "Do you want to go swimming or something, I'm full of ideas," Beast Boy said. "No," Starfire said and she fell asleep.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy said. "She-She's pregnant." Robin said and he went to her. "What is it?" Cyborg said, "boy or girl?" "Um…," Starfire woke up. "Can you come with me to the scanning room?" Robin asked. "Sure," Starfire said and they left. At the scanning room, Starfire sat on the table fiddleing with her hair. "What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Nervous," She answered and the scanning began.

There was a flash of light and a photo came out. "Do you know what it is yet?" Starfire asked. "I think so," Robin said. "What is it?" Starfire said. "It's…a…boy," Robin said. Starfire smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for helping me all day," She said. "I like helping you," robin said and she smiled. "I'm going to go tell Raven," Starfire said and walked to Raven's room.

Robin looked at the picture and wondered. "_how is she feeling? Is she nervous? What is she going to name it?"_ Robin thought to himself and he sat there wondering for the rest of the afternoon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

XSTARFIREXROBINXO'S SPRING VACATION WEEK DAY THREE

Well? How did I do? Please Review. lol


	6. Feeling Pain

Chapter Six- Feeling Pain

Starfire sat on her bed with ideas driving through her head. She was so confused. _"I can't believe that she was having a boy and with… (Eww) Red X,"_ She shuddered. She was so sweaty. She couldn't think about anything except two things. The baby and Robin. She was so worried about Robin.

She thought that he liked her, and she didn't want her friendship to change in any way. She shook her thoughts away and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Robin soon put the picture on his dresser and got up. _"Why her?" _Robin thought, "_She is the kindest, sweetest, friendliest, and the most caring person than anyone in the world."_ Robin sadly smiled and walked to her room. He needed to talk to her about his own thoughts and feelings.

Starfire washed her face thoroughly and dried her face. Then when she turned to the mirror, she could have sworn to have seen Red X's face in the mirror. She thought for a second. She had thought of the pain he had put her through, how he stole from Robin, and how he saved Robin… The thoughts were endless. Robin walked near her room and saw the bathroom door opened and Starfire was staring at the mirror. _"I'll leave her alone,"_ Robin thought and walked past by. Starfire than got so mad, she saw Red X in the mirror again. She then held up a fist and punched the mirror. Robin heard the metal pieces shatter.

He ran to the bathroom and saw Starfire hold her wrist because there was a trail of blood coming from her wrist. "Star?" he asked. "He's…haunting me," Starfire said. She struggled a little and got a paper towel to wipe up the blood. "Who?" Robin asked, helping her clean up the shattered pieces. "Red X," she replied sitting down. "Oh," Robin said throwing out the pieces. "What time is it?" Starfire asked, getting up. "Um…3:46," Robin replied. "Oh!" Starfire said getting up. "I have a doctor's appointment in 10 minutes!" Starfire said. "Okay," Robin said, "Do you want me to drive you?" "That would be most helpful!" Starfire said and they both ran out.

At the doctor's office, Starfire sat and waited for the doctor to call her name. Robin waited with her glancing at her often and he often saw her playing with her hair. "Starfire?" The doctor called and looked at her clipboard. Starfire took a deep breath and got up. "Do you want me to come with you?" Robin asked. "No," Starfire said calmly and they walked out of the waiting room. "Hmm…the baby is actually the healthiest baby I've seen in all of my years of being a doctor," the doctor said to her and he wrote on his clipboard.

"Um…take these and the baby should be healthier than it is," The doctor said. "Thanks," Starfire said and took the bottle of baby blue pills and walked out. Robin than paid the doctor and they walked out. "So what did the doctor say?" Robin asked before they got their helmets on. "He gave me these pills to help the baby be healthy," Starfire replied and she got on the R-Cycle. "Okay," Robin said and they drove to the T-Tower.

When they got there, Starfire walked in and read the directions on the bottle. "Uh…it says that I have to take it at breakfast and dinner," Starfire said and she sat down at the kitchen booth. "Okay," Cyborg said listening to the conversation and he started pulling out ingredients. "What would you like?" Cyborg asked her. "Umm….pasta?" She suggested. "Coming right up!" Cyborg said. "Thank you Cyborg," Starfire said and Robin sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" Raven asked her. "Yeah, we are really worried about you," Beast Boy said. "I'm okay," Starfire said. "PASTA"S DONE!" Cyborg exclaimed and put it on the table. "I can't believe you made something with out meat!" Beast Boy said. "I didn't want you to fight," Starfire said, "I didn't want a headache." "THANK YOU!" Raven exclaimed and they ate.

A few minutes after they were done eating, Starfire was tired. "I'm going to go to bed," She said and walked to the kitchen sink. "Cyborg, do you need help cleaning up?" She asked pointing to the mess. "Nah, go to bed Star," Cyborg said. "All right. Good night," she said. "Good Night," They all said and she was gone. "Is she really okay?" Raven asked. "I guess," Robin said. "She is acting really weird," Beast Boy said and finished his pasta. "Dude, she's pregnant, you think she'll act a little weird?" Cyborg asked and he cleaned up. "I'm going to check on her," Raven said, "I want to see how's she's really doing, you know girl to girl." "Okay," Robin said and sat on the couch. "See you in a bit," Cyborg said.

Raven walked up to Starfire's room. She knocked on the door. "Starfire?" Raven asked. Raven then heard a thump and a glass fall. "STARFIRE!" She exclaimed and ran in. There was Starfire, lying on the ground with a broken glass next to her. Raven was so nervous, she let out a scream.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**I AM SSSOOO SORRY! **I got SSSSSOOOOO grounded for getting a 75 for a quarter grade because I WENT AWAY! GGGRRR…. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. A Gentle Prayer

Chapter Seven- A gentle prayer

The three boys heard that scream and ran as fast as they could. They didn't want two girls in pain. When they got there, Raven was on her knees and trying to wake up Starfire. "She's not waking up!" Raven screamed.

"Wait…," Cyborg said and picked up the bottle of pills. He looked at it and said, "Uh Robin?" "Yeah?" Robin said placing Starfire on the bed.

"Look at the bottom," Cyborg said giving the bottle to him. "D IT!" Robin screamed. "What?" Beast Boy and Raven asked. "RED X POISIONED THESE!" Robin screamed.

"I'll get the scanner," Cyborg said. "I'll get a wet washcloth," Beast Boy said. "I'll call the doctor," Raven said. "I'll capture Red X," Robin said. "Robin," Raven said, "…she needs you." "I-I…," Robin stuttered.

He knew she was right, but he didn't want Red X to strike again. "I'll be right back; I'll search about Red X and see what he's after." Robin said. "Okay," Cyborg said and he got the scanner ready.

Starfire could see different things in her mind. She saw different colors and the titans. She saw herself, Robin, and a dark figure. The dark figure mumbled words to her and then she saw herself scream in pain while Robin hugged her.

She opened her eyes a little and said, "X'hal, if you can hear me, please…please make sure that the baby, Robin, and myself will be okay." And then she fell back asleep.

Cyborg looked at the scanner. Everything seemed well. "Will she be okay?" Cyborg said. "Yeah, I hope," Raven said. Robin sat at the computer. Red X struck at different baby stores. "What?" Robin thought to himself.

"This is so…upsetting." "I can't believe that she is actually having this baby, why does Red X need the baby?" Robin couldn't think strait…"Is she happy?" Robin asked aloud.

All of a sudden robin's communicator went off. "Robin! Get over here!" Raven screamed. Robin dropped the communicator and ran. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed.

"She wasn't breathing!" Raven said. "Is she now?" Robin asked leaning towards her chest to hear her heartbeat. "Yes," Cyborg said relieved.

"Thank God," Beast Boy said. Cyborg looked at her. "Man, that was close-," Cyborg said but spoke too soon. The alarm o the scanner went off and something horrible happened. "The baby is…gone."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEENTITANSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**I'M SSOO SORRY! **I was ssoo busy! Please UPDATE!

Jessie


	8. Please, Break it to her

Chapter Eight: Please, break it to her

Robin stood and couldn't speak. The baby had died right there in front of their eyes. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to punch anything in sight.

He wanted to smack himself across the face to wake him up…but it wasn't a dream, it was the truth. Raven wanted to cry as well. She kept thinking about how star fire would take it.

Beast Boy started to cry a little and cyborg put his scanner away.

"We'll have to take her to a doctor when she wakes up," Cyborg said, "They have to perform a C-Section to get the baby out." Everyone stood there for a while. Then, Robin went over to starfire's hands and held one of them. They were a little cold, but she was fine.

"How should we tell her?" Raven said. Everyone thought. "I will…" Robin said, looking down on her. "Okay, I'll go make an appointment with the doctor of later today," Beast Boy said and went down stairs.

Pretty soon after, Raven left to sort out the baby stuff and put it into one of their many storage rooms for any babies afterwards and Vyborg cooked up Star fire's favorite Earth meal. Then Robin and Star fire were alone for a long time.

Robin just shook his head and held her hand. She woke up suddenly by shooting strait up into the air. "Are you okay?" Robin asked setting her down on her pillow. "Yes, I'm fine…" Star fire said and looked down, "…and little Robin is okay too." Robin couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the bed right next to star fire and looked at her strait in the eyes.

"S-Star fire," He kept stuttering. "Robin, what is wrong?" Star fire asked worriedly. "T-The baby is-isn't here a-any-more," Robin sobbed as he saw starfire's eyes fade and she burst into tears. She didn't want to stop crying, she couldn't stop crying and every tear that rolled down her cheek made her even sadder.

Robin pulled her close to him and he kept rubbing her back. It made her feel secure…and wanted. "It's going to be okay…right?" Star fire asked, wiping away tears. "Yes, don't worry, we are going to protect you," Robin said and laid down with her, and they both silently cried themselves to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When they woke up, it was time for their dinner. Star fire felt too sad to eat, so she sat at the table looking at the baby's first sonograms. Robin couldn't eat either, so he had his arm around Star fire's waist and looking along with the sonograms.

The titans had too many leftovers that night, and they weren't eaten over the rest of the week. Star fire only had a bowl of cereal and a small slice of pizza for that whole week. She spent most of the time in her room looking at the pictures, writing to her parents, telling them they won't have grandchildren yet, and relaxing.

Everyone was miserable for the whole week and tomorrow was going too be worse. The baby's C-section is tomorrow. She was scared so she spent most of her time today with Robin. A few minutes after star fire was sleeping, the titans started talking. "She's not taking it well at all," beast boy said slumping.

"I know," Raven said, "will she be okay?" "I hope…" Vyborg said. All of a sudden, they heard Star fire scream. "Go!" Robin screamed and the titans took off faster than lightning. When they got to her room, Star fire and Red X were is a hand-to-hand fight and Red X had an advantage. Her starbolts weren't working and she only flew 6 inches off the ground. But Star fire wasn't going to lose.

She used her nails to scratch him and she took a punch at Red X, which knocked him out. Star fire got up slowly, wiped her eyes, and walked over to Red X. "Star fire…" Robin asked. He had never seen Star fire fight so viciously. Then Slade jumped through her window and covered her with a cloth bag. "Star fire!" Robin screamed and the titans fought at Slade.

But Red X secretly took the bag out of Slade's hand, jumped on the window ledge and jumped out. "Robin, you're not a good boyfriend, Star fire was just taken by Red X," Slade teased and threw a tiny silver ball on to the ground, which made him disappear. "No Robin screamed. It was true. She was gone, no matter how much he helped her. "He wants the baby!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Holy C! I'm so sorry! A) My Computer broke B) I was on writers block C) I had no time D) I got grounded : ( Please forgive me….two more chapters!


	9. The Baby Was

Chapter Nine- The baby was...

Slade got on his flying motorcycle, got the bag, put it in the back. "Grr...let me out!" Starfire screamed and kept firing starbolts, putting holes through the bag. Pretty soon, after a big starbolt, the bag broke and she fell into the ocean. She held her breath as long as she could so Red X wouldn't find her. Red X, unfortunately, was behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and screamed. Red X laughed beneath his mask, and then saw how she ran out of breath so without thinking, he took of his mask and gave her a kiss to provide her oxygen. Starfire pulled away and shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!". "COME WITH ME TO THE TOWER!" Red X said with all of his breath and she followed.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed and looked out the window. He saw Starfire and Red X swim to the tower. He ran immediately down stairs. They weren't there. "Where on earth-" Then he saw out the window they were outside. He couldn't help but over hear the conversation. "Thanks...but for the record...get away from me!" Starfire said and stood up. "But I thought-" Red X started but Starfire interrupted. "I don't have what you want anymore...the baby is gone." "What? What happened?" Red X asked with concern. "He just...died...," Starfire said holding back tears. "The baby was...my ticket to freedom. Slade made me a deal that if I got you pregnant and gave him the baby for an apprentice, he said I would be free...now, I'm his apprentice for all time...," Red X said. Then he smiled evilly. "Unless..." Starfire gasped. "No!" "It's not you choice...," Red X said, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. " No!" Starfire screamed. She kept kicking and punching him and he slapped her stomach, hard.

"Ow!" she screamed and she stopped. Robin was already out the door before Red X took her away. "Don't touch her!" Robin screamed and got into a fight with Red X. Robin won by breaking Red X's wrist and throwing him into the ocean. "Next time Robin..next time." Red X said and he disappeared. "Starfire are you okay?" Robin asked and went over to her. "Yes...where are the others?" "They are in the main room..." Are you sure you are okay?" Robin asked again. "I am- mmmm...," Starfire moaned and fell to the ground. "The...impact...when Red X...slapped me...is making the baby... move around in my stomach...I need the C-Section now," Starfire said. "Wait a minute...," Robin said. He felt her stomach. "The baby isn't dead! It was just a small error on the machine," Robin said loudly. "We have to get you to the hospital," Robin said and helped her stand up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He held her hand and put one hand on her back for support. "Cyborg!" Robin said and they entered in the main room. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at a doubled over Starfire. "She's having the baby!" Raven said and she felt Starfires stomach. "Whoa!" Beast Boy exclaimed and said. "Starfire's a mommy." "But she won't be a mommy until she gets to the hospital," Robin said as Starfire kept breathing heavily and sweating. "Please...my stomach hurts," Starfire said, still holding Robin's hand. "It's okay...," Robin said to her and they went to the car. "Robin...I..thought the baby...was dead," She stuttured. "It was a mistake on the scanner," Robin said getting a wet washcloth to wipe the sweat on her head. They put Starfire in the back of the T-Car with Robin still holding her hand. Robin and Starfire sat in the back with no one, since Starfire was in labor, Cyborg drove, Beast Boy was in the passanger seat, and Raven flew outside.

"Cyborg, go faster! Her contractions are 10 minutes apart!" Robin said and Starfire screamed in pain. Raven simply moved her hand swiftly and they were at the hospital. "Thanks-Raven!" Starfire panted and They rushed into the swinging hospital doors. A couple of nurses saw how starfire was sweating and how Starfire was being carried by Cyborg and Robin. "Get her in a wheel chair," one of the nurses said and Cyborg and Robin did as they were instructed. "Oh thank X'hal," Starfire sighed and they were leading her to the maternaty lead. "Okay, who is going with her?" The nurse said. "I would like Robin to come...Raven?" Starfire said. "Me?" Raven asked. "I would like you to be the godmother of my child." "Cool!" Raven said and they left. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood there. "..." "..." "This sucks!" Beast Boy said and plopped down on a chair. "Um sir...," A nurse called for Beast Boy. She was a short, skinny brunette with low pig tails. Beast Boy jumped strait up...and so did Cyborg. "Will you please sign these for...um...Starfire?" Handing a folder of stuff to him. "Sure...anything for you...Adrienne," Beast Boy said taking the folder. She smiled softly and went back to typing things on the computer.

"This...hurts...badly!" Starfire screamed. She was in a hospital gown and Robin and Raven were in doctor like gowns. "Starfire ready?" The nurse said and got in his postion. "Uh-huh," Stfire said and 5 minutes of intense pain, she was tyhe mother of a baby boy. "Congradulations Starfire!" The doctor said. "I'll leavce you guys alone." Raven and the doctor said and they left. Robin smiled and looked down on the baby boy. "This is the second greatest day of my life," Starfire said and Robin raised and eyebrow. "What was the first greatest day?" Robin asked stroking her hair. "Meeting you," She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "What's his name?" Robin asked placing a hand around the baby's head. "Robin," She said. "You know you don't have to make the baby's name mine," Robin said and looked at her. "I know...I just want to know how much I love you, naming a baby after someone you love." "I love you Starfire," Robin said giving her a hug, "and you are the strongest person I know." "Me too," Starfire said letting Robin hold the baby. And for the first time ever, they both felt happier than ever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**OKAY, PEOPLE CAN KILL ME NOW. I had to do a book report and i wasn't allowed to go on the computer but to do my book report. Please Review!**

**Jessie (xStarfirexRobinxo)**


	10. A Letter to you People

To my fans,

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I am so busy lately…anyway. This was the end of my story and I promise that I will update so much more than I did over the summer. I just hope that you people will still be my friends and still review my stories.

XOXO!

Jessie xStarfirexRobinxo


End file.
